Baking
by ForeverUndone
Summary: Fai decides to cook for an exhausted Kurogane. This goes just as the blonde plans. NEW chapter!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the character nor do I make any money off of them. They are from Tsubasa Chronicles.

KuroFai fic. yaoi. explict content. 18+

Kurogane huffed as he rubbed his forehead with one hand. Taking a seat at the small dinner table in their cottage, he allowed himself to close his eyes. The quartet had been in this world for about a week and they had been forced to split up. Sakura and Sayoran were off in another village searching for the feather while the ninja was forced to get a job so that he could afford medicine for the stupid mage. Fai had become sick upon arrival after catching some form of the flu, the name of which, Kurogane couldn't pronounce. Between the hard labour he was subject to during the days and the torture of caring for an sick childish mage, the ninja was tired. No, not tired; exhausted.

The smell of food wafted through the air and brought him from his thoughts. Opening his eyes he scanned the room, everything was normal. The floors were still solid and intact, the walls were still decorated with flamboyant coloured posters and Fai was standing over the stove wearing nothing more than an apron. Wait. What?

Kurogane took a second look, finding it hard to look away. With much effort he forced his head to stare at something, anything else. He settled on staring at the floor beneath his feet. The turn of events were not expected and yet, oddly familiar. The emo mage was supposed to be nothing more than a friend, but since the visit to Fai's home world, the ninja had begun seeing him in a different light. He had given his arm for the mage without hesitation and bound himself to him as a personal buffet with the vampire twins had saved his life and that was just the beginning. Fai had blamed himself for the loss of Kurogane's arm and had refused to drink from the ninja's wrist until the hunger had finally consumed him and he had no other choice. Time had worn the mage down and he now fed without complaint and the ninja saw the elusive real smile more often then ever – but it was still rare.

However the sight before him... Kurogane was sure that he had a dream similar to this at some point in time, not that he would ever admit it. The dream was similar, but the apron was new and so was the kitchen, the nakedness... not so much. The last time he saw Fai in an apron was when they were in a world where fai called himself "big kitty" and referred to Kurogane as "big puppy." Kurogane couldn't remember the name of the world and at the moment he didn't care. Fai hadn't been naked under the apron the last time.

A small cough brought the ninja's eyes forward again. He had been so lost in though that he hadn't noticed Fai standing right in front of him... between his legs. Kurogane nearly jumped as he snapped out of his trance. "Would you go put some clothes on?" He yelled before muttering "Idiot mage."

Fai smiled mischievously and shifted his weight. The change in stance pulled at the apron strings so that the cloth over his chest was pulled to one side revealing a very tantalizing pink nipple. Kurogane licked his lips. The mage's body looked nothing short of sinful, yet he felt implored to give into temptation.

Over the years Fai had leapt over the wired fences, skimmed across the surface of the moat and scaled the castle walls that kept the ninja's heart isolated and cold to everyone, yet the idiot mage had managed to beak down all his defences and capture his waiting heart. The thought made Kurogane nervous, but he knew that this might be his only chance.

Decided, two tanned and strong arms pulled Fai to his knees. Holding the blond close, Kurogane decided to taste what was so humbly offered. Pulling the pink nub into his mouth he sucked and bit and played his tongue over the sensitive flesh. A moan escaped from Fai's parched lips and Kurogane came to the conclusion that those lips needed to be treated in the same manner. Hungry lips met dry ones in a sloppy kiss, tongues dancing and exploring each other's mouths, teeth nipping at abused lips until they were forced to part for air.

With a smirk, Fai untangled his hands from the ninja's black locks and back out of Kurogane's loose grip. With a seductive strut, Fai moved towards the bedroom, only to stop when a voice called out to him. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" The ninja croaked, his voice gruff.

An innocent smile donned on Fai's face as he looked back at the ninja. "You told me to get dressed. Did you change your mind? I know I could use a little help getting... undressed." Fai licked his lips as he spoke, his long fingers playing with the waist tie of his apron. "Care to lend a hand, Kurogane?" he asked, his voice saturated with lust.

The ninja's legs were moving before his mind even decided what to do. In a flash he was across the room, holding Fai in his arms and walking off towards the room that they shared. He chose the ninja's bed, mostly because it seemed to have more cushioning and Fai may be appreciative of that later on. However, now that this was really happening, he wasn't sure where to start. He wanted to Fai to feel pleasure greater then he had ever experienced before and this was not the way that he expected to end up in the mage's bed.

Kurogane sat on the bed and pulled Fai's back against his chest, before he even attempted, Fai manoeuvred so that his lips were on the ninja's again. Kurogane more growled than hummed with pleasure, as one hand dipped between the mage's thighs to grasp his growing erection. Fai whimpered at the touch but ached his hips into Kurogane's ministrations, hoping, no, begging for more.

The ninja continued his teasing, rolling Fai's ball sac in his hands before squeezing them lightly and pumping his hands on a proud erection. As the mage's body tensed, ready for release, Kurogane pulled his hands away and pushed Fai on to his hands and knees. Fai frowned and looked back at the ninja through half lidded eyes. His face expressed pure bliss but dire need as well. "Touch me Kurogane. I need it. I need this so badly."

Despite his angry persona, Kurogane nuzzled Fai's neck and bit down on the pale flesh hard enough to leave an mark, but not to break the skin. "I want to see you touch yourself. I want to see how you look when you're alone, thinking of me, thinking of my cock inside of you instead of your own fingers. Show me." Sitting back on his heals, Kurogane was surprised when Fai brought his right hand to his cock and his left to his entrance and began to pleasure himself, moaning Kurogane's name over and over again, the apron still hanging loose around his waist.

Just watching Fai masturbate and beg for him was enough to make Kurogane rock hard and after a short while, he couldn't take it any more and decided to give the mage what he wanted. Flipping Fai unto his back, Kurogane pushed Fai's hands away from his member, making the blond moan in protest. Tonight, in honour of their first time together, they would cum as one. Sure, it was a sappy thing to think, but Kuogane was beyond being cool. No, he had totally lost his cool over the damn mage.

Settling between the blond's legs, he used his tongue to probe Fai's entrance, making him moist as he stretched his tight hole. Fai arched his back off the bed and buried his fingers in Kurogane's black locked. "Oh, Kuro, ngh, yes, there." He moaned, "I'm gonna..." Kurogane pulled away just in time leaving Fai whining and aching from need. Bucking his hips in the air he hoped Kurogane would fulfil his desire, no, his needs.

Assuming that Fai was stretched enough, Kurogane positioned himself at the blonds entrance before thrusting all the way in. The blond was so unbelievably tight, his muscles, clenching tight around Kurogane's thick length. "Kuro, you're so big... feels... so good." Fai panted in between moans. "I need... faster, please." Kurogane didn't need to be told twice, he increased his pace, encouraged by the screams of pleasure sounding from his lover and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. The blond's body shook as the ninja hit his prostate, "There! Oh, gods yes!" He cried, so close to his climax. After a few final thrusts, Kurogane came deep within his partner as Fai came on the ninja's chest and face.

Satisfied, Kurogane collapsed on top of Fai. "You're squishing me Kuro-pu~" With a little effort, he rolled off the complaining mage and tucked him close to his chest, letting his eyes drift close. "Hey Kuro-rin," sounded the voice again, "can we tell the kids about this?"

"No, I don't think that would go over well."

"Come on Kuro-tan, Sayoran's been rooting for us this whole time, we should tell him that his efforts payed off~" Fai rolled so that he was facing Kurogane before shaking him ruthlessly until crimson eyes opened.

The ninja sighed and pulled the blond so close that he could feel the other's heart beat. "Just go to sleep," he begged."

"But Kuro-rin, I'm still so needy." Fai whisperers as seductively as he could in the other's ear, his teeth nipping at Kurogane's earlobe. "Won't you satisfy me?"

And so he did.

-x-

"Wake up Kuro-rin~ I'm feeling all better, my flu is gone completely!"

It wasn't morning, it couldn't be. He was still so tired and his body felt like a ton of bricks. So warm. Kicking off the sheets he curled up on his side.

"It's morning, and Sakura and Sayoran have come back. Get up~"

"Go a-" His throat hurt and he sounded like he had gargled with acid. He felt so... Damn mage!

"Hey Kuro-pon, you don't look too good. Are you sick? Don't tell me that you caught my flu."

That was exactly what happened, duh, why hadn't he waited until the mage was better before kissing him? Sighing he opened his eyes again, pulled the mage onto the bed ad against his chest as he had been the previous night. "Your turn to take care of me." He croaked, feeling a little helpless.

"That sounds like fun~ we can play doctor and tonight after the children are in bed, I'll take your temperature."

God help him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sick

The damned clock was so fucking loud. He wanted to destroy it, he really did. However the mage had tucked in his blankets so tight that he couldn't even roll over, never mind dispose of the cursed noise machine.

Fai had taken the kids, god knows where and Kurogane had been grateful for the silence, that was until he noticed the steady tick of the clock. He hated being sick.

Having slept most of the morning, Kurogane was bored. The kids weren't around to instruct and Fai wasn't around to annoy him, the manju wasn't to be seen either.

Fai. Kurogane couldn't help but blush, remembering the event of the previous evening. The apron had been too much for him to handle. There was little doubt that it had been planned, He vaguely wondered if Fai had been serious about playing doctor. Most likely the mage was teasing as he often was. In fact, Kurogane highly doubted that Fai would be "taking his temperature". The thought was assuring and disappointing all the same.

Musing to himself, the ninja lost track of time. It wasn't until he heard the familiar sound of a door opening that he was aware the room had grown darker. Looking to the unbearably loud clock, Kurogane figured he'd been sitting there for the better part of four hours, bored stiff and muttering .murderous words at the irritating device on the other side of the room.

He was as thirsty as hell and he'd make sure the stupid mage was informed of his lack in hospitality. Not that he wanted the mage fussing over him, dammit!

Before his mind could get away one him again, Kurogane began to count the seconds until Fai came bouncing through the door. One, two... fifty-six, fifty-seven... one hundred four... six hundred ninety-five... Dammit to hell! Where the fuck is he?

If it weren't for his arms being pinned he would have thrown something at the door. Or better yet, he would have freed himself and gone searching for some sake, that sounded nice right about now. But no. That wouldn't be the solution to his problems or his temper. Instead he'd just find the pork bun, get his sword and chase the idiot around town, now if only he had the strength to free himself. The magician probably put a spell on the sheets to keep him from moving. He felt the sudden need to kill.

"Ne, Kuro-sick, I've made some supper for you." Fai backed into the room, apron tied around his waist, pushing the door open with his ass. In his hands he carried a tray of food and sake.

All thoughts of death left the ninja's mind as he watched the magician enter the room. He was clothed now, but the tight pants that clung to his thighs and hips left little for the imagination. Subconsciously, Kurogane licked his lips, damn the sake, he was hungry and he wanted Fai to eat.

His hand were itching to move and he knew Fai would have to release him so that he could eat. The said man sat on the edge of Kurogane's bed, placing the tray of food on the bedside table. Taking a spoon full of soup, Fai brought it to the ninja's lips. "Say ah, Kuro-pon!"

This couldn't be happening. The humiliation was more than he could bare. Instead of opening his lips to the food, Kurogane stubbornly kept his lips together. Fai frowned. "Ne, Kuro-sick, you'll never get better if you don't eat your soup." Again the mage tried to bring to spoon to the ninja's lips, but to no avail. "Ah, I know! I've seen mothers do this with their kids." Pulling the spoon away again he slowly brought is back to the closed lips making train noises. "Open up for the train, Kuro-tan!" Kurogane growled deep in his throat, he wasn't a kid and damn the mage; he was furious again.

"Hm, let's see..." The blonde appeared to be thinking and Kurogane would have to be blind not to see the mischievous glint in Fai's eyes. "Maybe if I do this..." Fai brought the spoon to his own mouth and took the soup. Kurogane wasn't sure what the magician's plan was, make him jealous? He wasn't hungry for the vile smelling soup so it wasn't going to work. Fai leaned in close and Kurogane pressed himself further into the pillows. Smirking, Fai close the distance between them and pressed his mouth to the darker mans. Fai was debating on plugging his lover's nose to force his to open his mouth, but instead he just forced his tongue into the others now willing mouth.

Satisfied, Fai straddled Kuro's lap and wiggled his hips so that their groins brushed together in glorious friction. "See, that wasn't so bad. If you eat the rest of your soup I'll give you a surprise." Fai crooned. To emphasize his point he trailed a long delicate finger down Kurogane's chest and rocking his hip harder.

"I'll eat it, just free me so I can feed myself." Kurogane growled. Fai however, laughed and shook his index finger at the man beneath him.

"Silly Kuro-hungry, couples feed each other like this." Fai was again holding the spoon in front of the ninjas face. "Only good puppies get treats, you have to play my way or you go without."

Halfway through a snarl, Kurogane snapped at the spoon with his teeth and sucked the soup from it's ladle. "You speak of this to no one." He finally caved, after all there were some battles not worth fighting, something he never realized before he met the loveable idiot.

Devouring the rest of his meal as fast as the blonde could feed him, Kurogane couldn't remember the last time he was so hungry, apparently being sick had taken it's toll on him. Finished and highly satisfied Kurogane attempted to sit within the blankets and to his surprise he was able to move. Though now he wasn't sure he wanted to with Fai still sitting in his lap, but he'd been stuck in bed all day and needed to piss. With a grunt he maneuvered Fai onto his back placing a kiss on his nose before heading to the washroom.

Washing his hands Kurogane was pleased this world had running water and hot water at the turn of a nob, it was even more delightful in the form of a shower. Feeling a little dirty, he figured it would hurt to get washed up, besides Fai seemed to like the smell of the soap in this world. Once clean he wrapped a fluffy white towel around his waist and slung another around his neck for drying his hair.

– – – – – – –

Fai sent the kids off to pick up some groceries that he 'forgot' when they were out earlier in the day. Alone, he dug through the brown paper bags until he found the items that he had bought at the specialty shop. He slipped on the long white fishnet stockings first, followed by the white garter belt and mini skirt. He then pulled on a white button-up, hung a stethoscope around his neck before lying across kurogane's bed. Now he just need to wait. At the sound of the shower turning off Fai raced to the bags and pulled out the last item, a long red thermometer before returning to his previous position.

– – – – – – –

Drying his hair with the towel, Kurogane strutted across the room to his dresser. Dropping the damp cloth onto the surface he looked into the mirror, checking his teeth, but that wasn't the only thing he saw reflected in the glass. Turning around he had an even better view. Fai was dressed in a skimpy nurse's outfit with the buttons of the shirt mostly undone, so that his milky chest was exposed, his hair was ruffled and he was holding a thermometer in his hands. "Ne, Kuro-sexy, the temperature went up when you walked in the room. I'm still a little cold though. Can you help me heat up even further? Or maybe that's too much of a challenge for you?"

Kurogane growled deep within his throat, he was going to enjoy this, they both were. He stocked towards the bed, his predatory gaze fixed in his next feast, a lithe agile body stretched out before him. He knew a challenge when he heard one and he wasn't going to disappoint. He never did.

The lust in the darker man's eyes seemed to ebb as he approached the bed, which wasn't a bad thing, because Kuro was rough when he played and had already left Fai soar in all the right places. Instead of a dominate possessive kiss it was soft, passionate and sensual.

Without breaking the kiss Kurogane wedges himself between Fai's thighs and slides one hand into the open shirt, caressing the readily offered flesh. Smirking he tweaked on a sensitive nipple, watching as the mage twitched and shuddered beneath him. Breaking the kiss he began a trail of licks and nips down the exposed expanse of creamy neck. He paused his downward assault to linger on the spot where he'd bitten Fai the previous evening. The pleasingly dark bruise had already faded so that it was merely a sight discoloration. Kurogane frowned, Fai's vampire healing abilities were proving it a hard task for him to mark his lover. However, on the bright side, it seemed these activities would have to be a daily thing to ensure everyone knew that the mage belonged to him. He wasn't about to complain. He loved a challenge.

With a flick of hid wrist, Fai's shirt was ripped fully open and Kurogane was stripping the garters and stockings from pale legs. The ninja trailed kissed down the inside of silky thighs before claiming his blonde lovers lips once again. Large hands roamed over naked flesh, caressing every exposed inch and slipping under Fai's only article of clothing, his skirt. Kurogane's hands parted two firm globes, his fingers seeking the warmth deep within the man he held so tightly.

Fai gasped under Kurogane's assault, his new outfit laid in tatters across the floor, but he couldn't be happier. Subconsciously Fai threaded his fingers through the ninja's hair moaning softly, spreading his legs further, arching his back, beckoning Kurogane to take him.

Fai's silent begging didn't go unheeded. Kurogane held two fingers to Fai's lips and the blonde gave him a questioning gaze. "Suck." Kurogane demanded. Unsure where this was going, Fai gingerly licked the offered digits before pulling them into his mouth, only then did he understand the command. Swirling his tongue around the fingers he sucked them, taking them deep into his mouth going as far as bobbing his head for more visual appeal. And if the grunts Kurogane was making were anything to go by, he was doing a damn fine job of it.

Impatient and confident that his fingers were coated well enough in Fai's saliva, Kurogane withdrew them from the moist cavern and brought them back to Fai's ass. Slowly he inserted one digit up the the knuckle in Fai's tight anus before withdrawing it. Kurogane grinned his infamous wolfish grin as he observed Fai's twitching hole. Growling in excitement He plunged the same finger back inside before adding in a second. Slowly he stretched Fai, scissoring his fingers, prodding until he hit that special place that caused Fai to scream in ecstasy.

"Kuro-pon, touch me more," Fai pleaded, his breath now coming in shallow pants. Kurogane didn't hesitate to assist. With his free hand he wrapped it around Fai's length feeling it grow and swell under his ministrations. Fai bucked into his hand, his engorged member leaking with pre-cum and his puckered hole pleading for more than just fingers. "Kuro-tan, please I need you inside me."

"My name." The ninja growled. "Use my name. My real name." Increasing the his pace on Fai's member, he bit the blonde's soft skin just above the collar bone.

"K-Kuro" Fai moaned as he tried to stay focused. His vision was blurring and his body was like a rubber band wound too tight. "Kuro-Kurogane!" Fai screamed his lover's name as he came in his hand.

Freeing his hands from their previous tasks, Kurogane positioned himself above the mage. "Tell me that you want me." He murmured, Fai nodded in response. Slowly he slid in, bit by bit, relishing in the feel of the hot, yet silky inner walls of his lover. "Fuck. You're so goddamn tight!"

Fai's fingers tore along Kurogane's back leaving bloody scrapes in their wake. "Move Kurogane, move!" And he did. Pulling all the way out and slamming himself back it, building a rhythm that could only lead to glorious climax. The slap of flesh against flesh echoed throughout the room as the two men fought to prove their feelings without words. "My name," Fai began "Say me name too."

Kurogane growled and lifted one slender leg to hook it over his shoulder. He could feel himself moving even deeper with the new angle. "Oh fuck, yes, Fai, you body's sucking me in."

"Mhmmm." Fai panted beneath him, his breathing was ragged and his member was stiff and leaking. "N-no. Not Fai. Y-yuui." The blonde gasped for air as Kurogane's shaft brushed his prostate. "Oh gods, fuck me, Kurogane."

Aiming for Fai's sweet spot the ninja's thrust quickened and because more and more erratic. His lover, flushed and sweaty clamped around him as he came for the second time. The tightening around his cock was all Kurogane need to send him over the edge, shouting "Y-yuui!"

Sakura and Sayoran sat on the front porch of the small cottage, with Mokona on the princess's lap. They had returned with the alcohol and the rice over an hour ago to find some very unusual noises coming from the bedroom. Sakura had stared blankly at the door while Sayoran blushed and dragged her outside. Mokona skipped behind them blabbering in his sing-song-voice. "Kurogane and Fai up in a tree. H-U-M-P-I-N-G. First they clash. Then they sass. Then comes Fai with an achy ass!"

When Fai and Kurogane finally came looking for them Sayoran was blushing profusely and Sakura was singing with Mokona, completely oblivious to the song's meaning. Fai scowled at Kurogane for his lack of discretion but the ninja just grinned, absolutely shameless.


End file.
